mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Asanon
Asanon (Az-a-non) is the centrally-located country of Mirilarin, encompassing the area west of the Seldarin Mountains, south of the Ridge River, and east of Riolythe. It is mostly temperate grassland and prairie, and scattered woodlots of deciduous growth dot the land. It is a peaceful country for the most part, which has non-aggression treaties with the united Northlands elder council, the dwarven clans, and Riolythe. While some consider the wide praries something of a province, distinct from the main body of the country, they are governed identically and are technically not seperate at all, as is with the chapparal near the coast of the bay. However, there are two regions within Asanon that, while technically within the country's borders, are not governed and are considered, both officially and not, to be no-man's lands: the Mitsurhym badlands, and the swampy Midoro Mire. The peninsula is also technically under Asonian jurisdiction. Population The majority of the population is comprised of humans, though there are a number of elves whose ancestors left Riolythe long ago; elven and human blood is mixed deeply in many villages, making half-elves nearly as common as pure humans. Several nomadic tribes of orcs live in the prairies, and so orcs and half-orcs are not an uncommon sight across the land. Kobold warrens are scattered about the fringes of human society, and generally flourish in their own little way. Goblins are a common nuisance to farmers, woodcutters and anyone else living in an out-of-the-way area. Women possess the same rights and freedoms as men, though there are pervading stereotypes throughout the land, in some cities and villages more so than others. Orcs are sometimes looked down upon as being brutish or stupid; the beastkind are almost universally treated as second-class, and in worst cases, not as people at all. Kobolds are not considered citizens but they, excepting individuated cases, don’t particularly understand human civilization anyway, and don't tend to mind. Politics and Economics Asanon was once a constitutional monarchy; King Wilheim the 17th was the last ruler, and his family wore the crown uncontested for centuries. He was aided by his prime minister and council, who were elected by the people of Asanon in a democratic fashion every few years. Council members were invariably wealthy human male nobility from the rich cities, and the differences in their platforms tended to be minimal and apparent only to those few elite who benefited or detrimented personally from them. The poor were generally overlooked, and many people living in rural areas were completely disconnected from the system, meaning most municipal matters were handled without federal input. In 4652, the Ember Revolution saw the rejection of the monarchy and the institution of a new democratic system. The council became open to people of all walks of life, and the presidency proved much more willing to promote class equality, as well as economic and social growth. The country became more unified, its rural areas no longer disconnected entirely from urban centers, and experienced significant improvements in technology, education and social well-being. Law is upheld in Asanon by a federal court system and government peacekeepers, known as the National Guard. Lawbreakers are tried and punished, usually with fines, jail time or labour, depending on the severity of the crime. The death penalty is sometimes used for particularly heinous individuals, but it is highly uncommon. The National Guard is part army, part police force; a team of trained, equipped men and women who investigate serious crime and deal with matters of national security. Local issues are generally dealt with by local police, a sheriff, or, in very rural areas, mob law. Most citizens are farmers or craftsmen of different varieties, and technology levels vary based on location. Asanon uses a standard currency based on stamped coins made of valuable metals. Religion and Culture Asanon’s formal religion consists of a pantheon of gods and goddesses, who are variably worshiped depending on the locale and situation. Yoma and Enthidor are worshipped heavily by farmers, fishers, woodsmen and other rural citizens, while Sayel and Lyevald are favoured in cities; Liartia is revered by many humans across the country of all walks of life. The tribal orcs of the plains have their own unique cultures and traditions, and their close ties with some of the human villages in the plains have influenced some human customs as well. The breeding of race horses is an important part of certain tribes and villages. Category:Asanon Category:Country